Headspace
Summary: Nightbeat and Red Alert discuss Kup's situation over the radio. Red Alert says, "I can't guarentee it'll last more than a few minutes, though. Will set up a secondary frequency." Kup says, "Spotted Decepticon activity in the Ruins of Nogginburg. I dunno, maybe they're here to gloat. Either way, I'm gonna frag 'em. Gonna need some backup to do that. Anybody who's combat-ready, rendesvous with me there." M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "CHEEEEEYAAAAAAARGE!" Hardhead says, "That would be me. En route." You send a radio message to Red Alert: Hey, boss... I checked up on that DNA for you. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Indeed? Get anything? You send a radio message to Red Alert: ...you're gonna call me nuts, boss. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Probably. Has that ever stopped you? You send a radio message to Red Alert: Well, no. The DNA belongs to Narmanex the 3rd. The guy's been dead for 10,000 years. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: *doesn't sound shocked.* And yet they have him on file? What'd he do? You send a radio message to Red Alert: He was an ancient Nebulan king, the kind Muzzle used to hear about in school when he was a kid. Legend has it, ol' Narmanex V3 and a few thousand other Nebulans were caught and carried off into the sky by a great eagle. - and boss, you /expected/ this? You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Not the specifics, no, but anything wrapped up in Kup's history has the potential to be quite ancient, especially given the fact that outside of current events, he hasn't been on Nebulos for quite some time. In order for DNA that ancient to still be stored, he must have been an individual of some significance. You send a radio message to Red Alert: Hnn. The logic there is sound, I guess. A great bird... well, blamin' dames aside, I wonder if Thunderwing's been to Nebulos before that recent stint? He kinda looks like a vast predatory bird. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: It's possible. I would also suggest looking into what files we have on Kup's activities during the time frame, particularly checking for 'bird' shaped Decepticons. Possibly warlords known for spraying blood to demoralize the enemy. You send a radio message to Red Alert: Hnn. Thousands of Nebulans... a spaceship? Will do, boss. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Thank you. Bumblebee says, "Aw, Nightbeat! You got in on the reconstruction efforts?" Bumblebee says, "See? I knew you were a big softie deep down in your spark, tough guy!" Red Alert sniffs. "No, that's just the organic he has in his head." Nightbeat says, "Ey, there ain't nothin' soft about puttin' a roof over some people's heads." Steeltread says, "WHo did what now?" Red Alert says, "Autobots engaged in battle: be aware that Shockwave is on his way to provide back-up. Unfortunately, they also probably now know that you know." Red Alert says, "Soundwave withdrawing. You're about to be targeted by Shockwave, Kup." Kup says, "What's he mean by that? Soundwave got his aft handed to him, but he says he's successful." Kup says, "Ah, crud--" Talazia Keldahoff says, "I could shoot him down and find out, Kup." Kup says, "Unf... yeah, shoot him down--" Talazia Keldahoff says, "On it." Kup says, "Grimlock!..." Grimlock says, "Whut?" Kup says, "He's... he's crushing me..." Talazia Keldahoff says, "We've got Decepticons to smash, Grimlock!" Grimlock says, "Yaaaaay!" You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Nightbeat, are you still around? You send a radio message to Red Alert: Yeah, what's up, boss? You receive a radio message from Red Alert: As you might have gathered, Kup's involved in combat. One of the new Decepticons - not certain which one, but he seems rather interested in matters of 'the Fifth' and such - reports seeing a red, winged figure behind Kup, with red swirls entertwining him. None of the other Decepticons on the scene report seeing this figure. It... could be a coincidence, but I thought it might be of interest. You send a radio message to Red Alert: ...that does sound a bit freaky, I gotta admit. Does Kup know? You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Unknown. I had been reluctant to mention it over our frequencies. However, since Soundwave is now onto me, I'll go ahead and try. Red Alert says, "Erm, Kup, sir, one of the Decepticons reports seeing a red, winged figure behind you with swirls that entertwine with you, 'calling for revenge.' None of the other Decepticons on the field report seeing this." Kup says, "--ah, what?... Ahh..." You send a radio message to Red Alert: I do think he deserves to know if there's some weirdo right behind him, yannow? You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Agreed. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: I've got a name for you to begin researching. 'Firebomb.' Look for connections to Kup. I may have more for you in a moment. You receive a radio message from Red Alert: ... Ah. Never mind. You send a radio message to Red Alert: Huh? You receive a radio message from Red Alert: The same guy who mentioned the red figure is now asking about someone named Firebomb. You send a radio message to Red Alert: Ah-hah! You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Mean anything? You send a radio message to Red Alert: Says here, "Firebomb was an aspiring Decepticon warlord who Kup reported sighting on Nanxis IV. His official report claims that Firebomb was likely killed when his airship crashed while he was still on board." You receive a radio message from Red Alert: What region of space was that? Could this Firebomb have been old Narmanex's 'great bird'? You send a radio message to Red Alert: Sorry, took me a while. Nanxis IV is in the Spectral Climbs, looks like. Talazia Keldahoff says, "*Click* Siryn to Autobot Command....." Grimlock says, "Mfhrmrmmrhghm?" Grimlock sounds like he may have his mouth full. Saboteur Foxfire says, "We hear ya..." Red Alert says, "Read you, Siryn." Saboteur Foxfire says, "And Grimlock, don't talk with your mouth ful." Talazia Keldahoff says, "Requesting a retrieval team for Kup. Grimlock can't ask for it cuz he has his mouth full." Fanfare says, "On me way." Fanfare says, "Where are ye?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Rings of Nogginknockers......I think that's the name." You receive a radio message from Red Alert: Not particularly close to Nebulos, then. Hmmm. Fanfare says, "Coordineets?" M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "I can get him out of here!" You send a radio message to Red Alert: Doesn't rule it out, of course, but it does make it less likely. This case is a tough nut, but we'll crack it. Talazia Keldahoff says, "Just keep an eye out for a very ticked off Grimlock." Grimlock says, "Hnnn. Me Grimlock in charge of Nebulos now!" Nightbeat says, "...Red Alert, can I just say that it's a pleasure answering to you?" Red Alert begins, "Ah, excellent, we have a medic already on-scene." At Grimlock's announcement, Red Alert's voice turns distinctly concerned... almost... panicked. "Get him up and running ASAP, even if it's just to a light-limited duty capacity!" Grimlock says, "Wait. That not right." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock in charge of AUTOBOTS now!" Red Alert says, "Grimlock, I would like to point out that I am of equal rank. Besides, just because Ultra Mangus is back on Earth doesn't mean he's not still available." Fanfare sounds dissapointed "Should ah abort takeoff? Grimlock says, "But me Grimlock bigger. And him Ultra Magnus big jerk." Red Alert says, "We will not discuss this over the airwaves further." Grimlock says, "Good! You Red 'Lert know me Grimlock right then!" Grimlock says, "Now where me put chain of command..." Nightbeat says, "The chain of command is in a rock in England. Gotta pull it out first." Fanfare says, "Sirs?" Sideswipe says, "Man, it's like a running gag. Here, let me get that last part for you." Sideswipe rimshots Badum-bum tish! Fanfare says, "Should ah take off fer extraction?" Talazia Keldahoff says, "Doesn't look like you need to Fanfare. thank you though." Fanfare sounds dissapointed "Aye aye." Hardhead says, "Kup smoked too many cigars and collapsed of air processor failure." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Grimlock, *what* happened to Kup?" Grimlock says, "Shockwave." Saboteur Foxfire siiiiighs. "This is insane..." M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "Never fear! For I shall save Kup... With SCIENCE!!!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "Can I get more details on Kup's condition?" Red Alert says, "Not over the open frequencies, you can't." Nightbeat says, "On open freq? D'ya want my boss to freak?" M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up says, "I am a genius! AHAHAHAA!" M*A*S*H Doctor Pile-Up begins singing to himself while there is the sounds of medical work going on in the background. "Well there once were two cowboys all alone out on the trail! And they found you can sleep with another male! So their havin' butt-sex! Co-owboy butt-sex! Sodomay-HEEEEEEEE! C'mon everybody! Sodomay-HEEEEEEEE-EEEE! Sodomay-HEEEEEEEE...! ... Sodomy." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Pile-Up, be quiet." Junkion Radio Broadcast says, "Pile-Up, what are you singing about? Is Kup bothering you again?" Saboteur Foxfire audibly facepaws. Fanfare says, "and people complain about MY music.." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm gonna start blastin' Linkin Park in a minute..."